Mannich reactions in which a carbonyl compound is added directly to an aldimine are one. Of the most important carbon-carbon bond formation reactions in organic synthesis because the product is an optically active β-aminocarbonyl compound. Among such Mannich reactions, there are known only several examples of a reaction in which a malonic acid diester is added to an aldimine (Non-Patent Literatures 1 to 6). Despite being an important reaction, development thereof has been considered to be difficult. On the other hand, as a reaction in which a magnesium complex of BINOL (1,1′-bi-2-naphthol) is used as a catalyst, hetero-Diels-Alder reactions and Baeyer-Villiger oxidation are known (Non-Patent Literatures 7 and 8).